1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to an X-ray detection technique. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an X-ray detection device and a method of driving an X-ray detection panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, conventional X-ray detection devices detect an X-ray using a chemical film. Thus, the conventional X-ray detection devices can be used only for an unmoving subject. In addition, the conventional X-ray detection devices may result in high costs because a new chemical film is required to detect the X-ray exposure. For this reason, a flat panel type X-ray detection device has been suggested. The flat panel type X-ray detection device implements a digital image based on a detection signal when a diode (e.g., PIN diode, etc) of each pixel circuit of the flat panel type X-ray detection device generates the detection signal (i.e., generates charges) corresponding to the X-ray.
The flat panel type X-ray detection device needs to eliminate the remaining charges in the diode of each pixel circuit prior to an X-ray detecting operation (another X-ray detecting operation) in order to reduce an image-lag. Hence, the diode of each pixel circuit is forward-biased prior to the X-ray detecting operation in the flat panel type X-ray detection device. For this operation, each pixel circuit includes additional transistors for forward-biasing the diode of each pixel circuit (i.e., in addition to a switching transistor), or each pixel circuit alternately performs the X-ray detecting operation and a forward-biasing operation for each gate-line.
However, compared to when each pixel circuit includes the switching transistor, a fill-factor may decrease, and a noise due to line capacitance increases may occur in the flat panel type X-ray detection device when each pixel circuit includes the switching transistor and the additional transistors. In addition, a frame-rate may necessarily decrease in the flat panel type X-ray detection device when each pixel circuit alternately performs the X-ray detecting operation and the forward-biasing operation for each gate-line. Therefore, these approaches may not be appropriate for manufacturing the flat panel type X-ray detection device in a big size.